Pie Contest (BE Christmas!)
by Serindeputy
Summary: Winning or losing...nothing special right? Rin and Suguro are fighting to see who's the better person, which somehow turns into a pie eating contest...with everyone in it. WRITTEN FOR CHRISTMAS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! So this is my Christmas Blue Exorcist story! It's not going to be anything too long, so don't expect a ton of chapters. Anyway! If the characters are a little OOC just ignore it. I'm trying my best here. This is going to be a co-lab with AvengetteCap! This will be posted a few days before Christmas so enjoy it! Also MERRY/HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

CH 1

It was December 20th and all of the exwires in the cram school were extremely excited about Christmas. Well, they were until they got into a fight, which led to some destruction and things being fixed and destroyed again until someone came up with an idea.

"Are you sur-"Rin said trying to finish his rant about who's better and why he's better when someone rudely interrupted them.

"Will you two just shut it? I'm trying to study and you're just being a bother to me." Izumo asked in a slight fury.

"Stay out of it will you?" Suguro snapped at Izumo before going back to fighting with Rin.

"I have an idea!" Shiemi cut in cheerfully, "Why don't we have a contest to see who really is better!"

"That sounds like a good idea~" Shima said slightly love struck, "In fact; we should all do it to see who really the best is!"

"I-I'm not so sure about this..." Konekomaru said nervously looking at the ground. "I mean sure you guys go ahead, but I don't think I really want to."

"Aww come on! Don't be such a stick in the mud! Besides, when I win, I'm sure you'll be glad you lost!" Rin said boastfully puffing his chest out and pointing a thumb at him.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Suguro said with a smirk.

"Wait. So we're all doing this? And there has to be some sort of prize and consequence for winning or losing right? We don't even know what kind of contest it is." Izumo sassed.

"Yep! We're all doing this! A prize huh…" Rin said putting a hand on his chin in thought.

"How about the prize is food!" Shima asked.

"THAT'S IT!" Rin suddenly yelled

"What's it? Food as a prize?" Suguro asked skeptically.

"No! I was thinking about what the contest should be! It should be an eating race!" Rin said confidentially.

"WHAT?" They all said at the same time.

"Actually that's not a bad idea. Why not?" Shiemi said enthusiastically.

"Uh NO! No thanks, I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be fat!" Izumo retorted. Everyone seemed to ignore her.

"What food?" Shiemi asked curiously.

"I know the perfect one, and it'll get Yukio in on the contest too. Not many people know this, but Yukio is a secret pie lover and will do almost anything for some." Rin said with a scheming smile.

"I would have never guessed that!" Suguro exclaimed in surprised.

"Did you guys ever hear what I said?" Izumo said in annoyance.

"So what's the prize?" Shima asked excitedly.

"Well it's obviously going to be moral for being the best!" Konekomaru said.

"Yeah, that's obvious, come on! There has to be something more!" Rin complained.

"I suppose he does make a good point. How about the winner can order everyone here around once. I know it's over used, but it's effective." Suguro said with a sinister smile. Everyone murmured agreements while Izumo still fumed in the corner. Yukio had walked in the room ready to teach when he saw everyone together, in the back. "What are you guys doi-" Yukio was cut off because Rin had shoved a pie in the direction of Yukio. Yukio's eyes immediately lit up as he looked at it, "What's this for?" Yukio paused, "Wait, does this have a catch? You guys don't just do things nice for me!" He accused.

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to join our pie eating contest!? The winner gets to give everyone her one order and I'm going to win!" Rin exclaimed.

"Okay, so what happens if you lose?" Yukio asked cautiously.

"I haven't thought of that! How about…. Getting something thrown at the loser's face!"

"As much as I would love to see that, instead the loser should clean the bathrooms in this place!" Izumo cut in with a slightly sadistic smile.

"That seems reasonable." Shima said.

Yukio let out a sigh before saying, "Alright, let's do it tomorrow, so that means Rin will have to make all of the pies."

The others laughed and cheered excited for the competition tomorrow. And when tomorrow comes their game faces will be on and they will be ready to try and claim the winning spot. And avoid losing.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be done by AvengetteCap! I really can't wait until Christmas so I posted this a little early, but oh well.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OKAY! So I had to nag AvengetteCap for this chapter! But, it's finally here! The next chapter will be written by me and yeah… that's all I know so far… MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

CH 2

In a day, the preparations were made for the contest. The long, dark wood table was set up in the main yard on a high platform. Pies of every different flavor were stacked in neat columns next to each seat. Next to the table was a podium, which the gang guessed was for the judge.

"Good luck everyone," Shiemi called with a smile, walking to the yard.

"Yeah, and may the best exorcist win!" Rin replied.

A large crowd of people entered the yard, and Mephisto Pheles hopped on the podium.

"Hello students! Today is the first ever Winter-Christmas Pie Eating Contest-"

A loud cheer from the students arose, and then died.

"The winner of the challenge has the right to order each student to do his, or her, bidding a single time. The loser must clean all, and I mean all, the bathrooms in the school," he finished. "Students, take your positions!"

Rin, Suguro, Shiemi, Konekomaru, Shima, Izumo, and Yukio climbed onto the platform.

"You guys are going down," Rin said evilly.

"In your dreams devil-spawn," Suguro replied.

Everyone had a different flavor of pie, but no one knew what each pie was.

"The rules are: No magic or exorcist tools, and do not interfere with another person's eating, and everything else applies. On your mark, get set, EAT!" Mephisto yelled.

Rin took a leap into his pie pile.

"BLEH! What is this crap?!" Rin yelled. "It tastes like old gym sock!"

Rin looked to see everyone gagging on the terrible pies.

"Mine tastes like earwax!" Suguro called in disgust.

Everyone else was knocking back their pie at amazing speed.

"Did I neglect to mention two contestants would have mystery pies?" Mephisto slid in.

"NOT FAIR!" Rin complained.

"Better hurry, or you lose!" Mephisto added looking at Suguro.

Suguro had begun to knock back his pies, cringing after each bite.

Rin took a deep breath and plunged into his pies. When he had finished one pie he looked up. Izumo was on the floor of the platform rolling in agony.

"Too…much….pie" she whined.

Shima's face was planted in a big slice of pie, but was not moving. Shiemi looked very sick as she took small bites of her fifth pie, and Suguro was slowly digging into his pie with disgust. Konekomaru fell off the platform with a hard thud.

"Help….." he said weakly.

To Rin's surprise, Yukio sat at his seat taking large chunks onto his fork and calmly eating them.

Rin looked back to his revolting food and began to wolf pieces of food down his gullet.

"So…gross," he heard Suguro whine.

"Takes one to know one right?" Rin said in between large bites.

"Why you little-"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Shiemi screamed. "TOO MUCH!"

Shiemi threw up and fell on the floor.

"Sheimi!" Rin called.

"Just keep going on!" she told Rin before her food coma hit.

Rin more determined than ever, started to increase his pie intake.

"If gonfa vin dis," he said to himself through chunks of sock-pie.

As he continued the flavor shifted through the mass of pies. First it was socks, then a cherry-vomit, then a blueberry scum flavor. He stopped for a minute and looked at Yukio and Suguro. Yukio was calmly inhaling the pies set in front of him, and Suguro was inching his way throughout the mess of pies continuously set before him. The rest were moaning on the floor or passed out. Somehow they had all eaten more than Rin and Suguro had; they started late. The realization had donned on him that he was behind everyone. Rin sped up drastically, overtaking Suguro. Then, he started to get full.

 **AN: Whoop! This chapter is done!The begging I had to do to get AvengetteCap to finish this was WAY too much for me…. I promise the new chapter will be up and running tomorrow! I hope…. If not blame me, 54Ninja… Sorry if the characters are OOC, I try to not make them like that, but if they are… my fault completely.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HELLO EVERYONE! How are you? I hope you're doing fine today! I am! I have a feeling this chapter is going to extremely short T_T… Anyway here's the next chapter of this story. Again, If the characters are OOC blame the authors…. Other than that… ENJOY!**

* * *

CH 3

Suguro was quickly catching up with the others trying to ignore the grossness of each pie he ate. He had passed Shiemi with his sixth pie, but Yukio was somehow at nine.

"Whaf? Nine? How ish dat poshible?" Rin yelled at his brother, and Yukio just ignored Rin and kept eating away at his pie. The competition was heated and the people watching were starting to take bets on who would win, most were on Rin, because it looked as if he was swallowing his eleventh pie whole. Rin was groaning slightly from the awful taste, but he managed to get a slightly good tasting pie. It was at least more edible than the others. Rin looked over and saw Suguro looking green as ever, but kept going. How, Rin wasn't sure. They continued on with time almost up. Rin was in the lead, with Yukio following closely behind, and Suguro was falling behind slightly.

"Ugh. I'm getting more than full now." Rin said stopping his eating rage slightly.

"You said it. I don't even know how Yukio is at thirteen pies already." Suguro did the same.

"Yeah, we're also only on the twelfth." Rin said in agreement.

"Agree to lose?" Suguro asked.

Rin scoffed and looked at him with new determination, "No! I'm better than you and I will prove it!"

"You're on! Again!" Suguro yelled at him.

Both of them started eating pies again at an alarming rate. They still had ten minutes left until the time was up and they would decide a winner. Yukio was still sitting there enjoying his pies. People were starting to make more bets with more money as they watched in anticipation. Mephisto watched in amusement as his students all looked like they were all going throw up on each other. He let out a little laugh and made a couple bets himself, knowing the outcome.

The score was now Yukio: 16, Rin: 13, Suguro: 13 with only five minutes it seemed the victor was obvious. All of a sudden Suguro caught up to Yukio, and it was a battle between the two, completely leaving Rin behind. Rin wouldn't give up; he ate as quickly as he could without a second thought. A minute left and all three are tied, but Suguro was just a tiny bit ahead. Yukio sped up his eating a little and got onto his next pie just before the other two could. Thirty seconds left, Rin, Suguro, and Yukio all perfectly tied up on their twentieth pie: Half way done with it. Five seconds: Rin is ahead followed by the others. Three seconds: Yukio ends up ahead by the smallest bit, but Rin and Suguro are just about with him.

"TIME'S UP!" Mephisto called and watched as the boys collapse. They all had the same amount of pies, but Yukio had finished all of the pie, whereas the other two didn't. "YUKIO WINS!" He yelled starting to laugh at the hilarious situation, or at least, it was funny to him. The crowd applauded and cheered for the victor, but he was busy being dragged back to his room to rest.

T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:T:

"This is all your fault." Suguro muttered at Rin angrily.

"NO! Why are you putting the blame one me if I didn't do anything!" Rin yelled childishly.

"Because, it's your fault!" Suguro yelled back butting heads with Rin.

"Will you two shut up and do your work! Seriously." Yukio yelled at them in a not-so-happy mood. He had a horrible stomach ache and wanted to sleep, but someone had to watch over the two. Rin and Suguro had lost to Yukio so now they were cleaning all of the bathrooms and absolutely hated it. So far they had managed to three bathrooms out of probably hundreds. The even worse thing was, was that it was Christmas eve. "Merry Christmas to me." Rin muttered discontentedly.

They surprisingly were too tired to fight and finished quickly. Yukio was beyond mad at Rin for making him stay awake, "Wait, I can still give you an order." Yukio said with an evil smile. Rin instantly looked scared.

"W-What?" Rin stuttered.

Yukio just laughed. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

* * *

 **AN: FINISHED! Merry Christmas to all of you guys! If you guys don't celebrate Christmas then, Merry/Happy (enter your form of Christmas)! Wow… Anyway! I hope you guys have a lovely Christmas! I'm having a new year story for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler if any of you are interested!**


End file.
